It is estimated that 55% of manual wheelchair users suffer from pain in their hands, wrists or shoulders. These upper extremity injuries are attributed to daily repetition of high stress activities, such as transfers and wheelchair propulsion, and can severely impact the mobility and independence of manual wheelchair users. Currently available pushrim technologies do not provide an effective means to reduce the stress imposed on wheelchair users' upper limbs during wheelchair propulsion. The Phase I objectives of this research project are to design and test an innovative propulsion technology that dampens the forces transmitted to a wheelchair user's upper extremities while propelling a manual wheelchair. The FLEXRIM will consist of an interface between the pushrim and the wheelchair wheel that will lower peak propulsion impact forces. A minimum of four FLEXRIM concepts will be prototyped. Each concept will be evaluated for its effectiveness through impact absorption and mechanical efficiency testing. The performance of the FLEXRIM prototypes will be compared to a standard, rigid pushrim. The designs will be objectively tested for refinement through subject evaluations in a biomechanics lab in Phase II. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE